Wake Me Up
by Arisu Sakura
Summary: Tolong... tuntunlah aku menuju cahaya... tersenyumlah dan katakan padaku, "Ayo bangun!" dan bangunkanlah aku dari mimpi burukku... / request Cheria, gagal fluff


_Tolong._

Suara itu datang kembali.

_Tolong dengarkan 'kami'._

Ini hanya mimpi, kan?

_Tolong..._

Sebuah suara memanggil dari kegelapan. Sakit...

_Dengarkanlah 'kami'..._

Suara itu menggema dari balik kegelapan. Sakit! Aku menutup telingaku, berusaha melakukan apa saja agar suara itu tidak datang kembali. Aku... aku harus bangun!

_Kau tak boleh menolak 'kami' lagi..._

"Diam!" jeritku. Aku tidak tahan. Aku harus melakukan apa saja agar suara itu menghilang. "Berisik! Berisik! Berisik! Berisik!" aku menjerit tidak karuan sambil menggeleng kencang, menolak mendengarkan. "Jangan dekati aku! Jangan dekati aku! Jangan dekati aku!" teriakku lagi. Aku menjambak rambutku sendiri, menggeleng kencang sampai menyakiti diri sendiri, melakukan apapun agar suara-suara itu menghilang.

_Reo_...

"DIAAAAAAMMMMMMMM—!"

"—o...!"

"...Reo!"

* * *

Disclaimer: Setelah sekian lama tetap saja Pandora Hearts punyanya Jun Mochizuki.

Author's note: Gaje, AU, abal, typo(s), OOC, melenceng dari tema, plotless, dll. Latarnya sebelum Elliot mati dan sesudah Elliot mengikat kontrak sama Humpty Dumpty.

Hai, hisashiburi da ne, fandom PH! Rii kembali membawakan sebuah fanfic ElliReo! OTP bersama yang super angst! /dibuang

Kali ini request dari **Cheria** (at cheria_natsu). Wah, Cheria-chan, makasih udah request, ya! Rii senang dikasih request begini!

Tau nggak, Cheria, ElliReo fluff itu susah _(:'3 saya bisanya H/C— /bedagituya

Oh, oke, saya nggak tahu mau ngomong apa, jadi; douzo! Semoga kalian suka, ya! Terima kasih sudah mau membaca!

Reo's POV

* * *

Aku tersentak kaget. Dadaku bergemuruh kencang. Keringat mengalir dari keningku. Tubuhku terasa panas. Pandanganku kabur. Aku menarik nafas, mencoba memperlambat detak jantungku agar kembali normal, menyeka keringatku, dan mengerjapkan mata agar pandanganku normal kembali.

"E—Elli—?" aku menatapnya bingung dari balik poni panjang yang menutupi mataku. Aku memegangi dadaku yang tertutup piama yang sudah basah oleh keringat. Tanganku yang bebas mencoba menggapainya, tetapi sayang sekali aku terlalu lemah untuk sekedar menggapainya. Tanganku gemetar kencang dan terasa sangat berat untuk diangkat. Bahkan aku hanya bisa mengangkatnya lima senti dari tempat awal tanganku berada.

"Jangan memaksakan diri," Elliot menggenggam tanganku yang terasa dingin dan gemetaran. Ah, tangannya hangat. Besar dan hangat. Membuatku merasa aman...

"E—Elli—" aku tak bisa melanjutkan kata-kataku. Ya, cuma nama itu yang mau keluar dari mulutku, itu pun tidak bisa kuselesaikan. Tiba-tiba saja tanpa sadar air mataku mulai berlinang. "E—Elli—"

_Bruk!_

Ia langsung melompat memelukku. Aku tersentak kaget. "E—Elli—?" panggilku bingung. Aku hanya bisa terdiam sementara ia memelukku.

"Jangan memaksakan diri, Reo," ujar Elliot. "Aku tahu mimpi buruk itu sangat menyakitkan."

"E—Elli—"

Kenapa sih aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa? Ah, menyebalkan. Tapi setidaknya pelukannya membuat tenang, sangat...

"... Hangat..." gumamku pelan. Sangat pelan. Aku menutup mata, bersandar pada bahunya. Ah, dia memang selalu membuatku merasa aman. Kemudian kami hanya berpelukan dalam keheningan, baik aku maupun dia tidak bicara. Aku tak mau bicara, dan dia mengerti.

Setelah beberapa saat, ia melepas pelukannya dan menatapku. Aku tahu dia mencoba menatap mataku tapi mataku terhalang poniku, jadi ia hanya menatap lurus ke arahku. Aku pun balik menatapnya, dari balik poni yang menutupi iris ku. "Kau... baik-baik saja?" tanya Elliot akhirnya. Nada suaranya khawatir, tetapi ragu juga. Aku hanya bisa mengangguk.

"Tidak apa-apa... aku baik-baik saja..." ujarku pelan dengan nada yang meragukan. Sebenarnya tak baik-baik saja, hanya saja aku tak mau membuatnya khawatir. Tidak sopan seorang pelayan membuatnya khawatir. Aku sudah melakukan banyak kesalahan sampai-sampai melibatkan Elliot. Kalau aku sampai menambah masalahnya dengan membuatnya khawatir, aku lebih baik mati saat itu juga.

Elliot menatapku lekat-lekat, dan tiba-tiba saja menyentil hidungku keras.

"A—apa—?" aku menyentuh hidungku, jelas kaget dengan perlakuan Elliot padaku.

"Jangan suka bersikap begitu, Reo," ujar Elliot serius. "Aku tahu ada yang memenuhi pikiranmu. Jadi, tolong jangan suka menyembunyikan masalah dan memikulnya sendirian."

Aku hanya bisa terdiam dan menunduk. Ya... dia benar... aku tak seharusnya memikul segalanya sendiri, tetapi...

... Kupikir ada baiknya aku mati jika aku harus membuat Elliot khawatir.

Aku kembali menyenderkan kepalaku ke bahu Elliot. Elliot menatapku bingung.

"... Biarkan... aku begini... sebentar..." ujarku pelan. "... Pikiranku..."

"Baiklah," Elliot mengangguk mengerti. Ia menepuk-nepuk punggungku. "Kau baru mendapatkan mimpi buruk, aku akan menunggumu sampai menjadi lebih tenang."

Hangat... berada di dekatnya sangat hangat... membuatku nyaman...

"... Terima kasih..." ujarku pelan. "... Dan maaf..."

Elliot kaget mendengar perkataanku. Ia kemudian menatapku lekat-lekat. "Kau sakit, ya?" tanyanya khawatir.

"Hah?"

"Tiba-tiba berterima kasih dan meminta maaf begitu, kau sakit, kan?" tanya Elliot khawatir. Enak saja! Aku memukul bahu Elliot pelan dan kemudian tertawa kecil. Elliot tersenyum. Ia menyentil keningku pelan dan ikut tertawa. "Begitu lebih baik."

Aku terdiam sejenak. Elliot... mengkhawatirkanku...?

Aku menatapnya dengan wajah aneh, seperti ingin menangis. Dan dia balas menatapku khawatir. "... Reo?" tangannya menyentuh pipiku dan tiba-tiba saja aku merasa pipiku memanas. Aku bergerak mundur secara tak sengaja. Wajahku bersemu merah. Aku tak mengerti. Kenapa wajahku bersemu merah sekarang?

"... Reo?" tanya Elliot khawatir. Ia menyibakkan poniku dan aku tak menepis tangannya. Sampai akhirnya ia dapat melihat mataku. "... Mata ini..." ujarnya. Ah, apalagi sekarang? Mata Baskerville ini mengganggu? Kau tidak suka dengan mata Baskerville ini, kan?

"... Indah..." lanjutnya akhirnya dan kemudian mencium keningku. Aku terpana. Dadaku berpacu kencang. Aku menunduk, mencoba menutupi mataku. Rasanya... agak sakit...

"... Tidak..." ujarku dengan suara gemetar. "Aku tidak... mata ini tidak indah..." aku mencengkeram dadaku erat. "Sama sekali tidak indah. Ini mengerikan."

Air mata perlahan menuruni mataku. Pelan, tangan Elliot menyekanya. Sialan. Tangan itu hangat dan lembut. Sialan. Aku sudah bersikap lemah. Tidak pantas bagi seorang pelayan untuk bersikap lemah di depan majikannya.

"Tidak mengerikan, kok," tangannya menyusuri air mata itu dan menyibakkan poniku, kemudian tangannya menghapus air mata di mataku. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya, mencoba melihat mataku lebih dekat, lebih jelas. "Indah. Sangat indah. Violet yang memancar dari dalamnya... membuat matamu makin indah... membuat... _kau_ yang telah kusukai menjadi makin indah..."

Aku terdiam. Tiba-tiba saja wajah Elliot agak memerah. "Aaahh, aku baru bicara apa, sih," ia memalingkan wajah. Agak malu dengan ucapannya tadi. Aku terdiam. "Sudahlah, bukan itu masalahnya. Yang penting kau bisa tenang dan mengabaikan mimpi burukmu itu. Toh aku akan selalu berada di sisimu. Bisa, kan?" Elliot tersenyum sambil menatapku sembari mengulurkan tangannya. Aku terdiam menatap uluran tangan itu. Perlahan-lahan aku meraih uluran tangan itu.

Biarkan... biarkanlah aku bersikap manja dan egois sejenak... biarkanlah aku melupakan fakta bahwa kau adalah majikan yang harus kujaga... biarkanlah aku berpikir bahwa aku bisa lebih bahagia dan melupakan mimpi itu sejenak...

Bangunkanlah aku... bangunkanlah aku dari tidurku. Bangunkanlah aku dari mimpi itu. Mimpi burukku itu. Dekaplah aku erat dan jangan lepaskan aku. Ciumlah keningku dengan lembut. Genggamlah tanganku. Tuntunlah aku menuju cahaya. Katakanlah, "Ayo bangun" dan tersenyumlah padaku.

Dan buat aku melupakan mimpi burukku.

_**.: Fin? :.**_


End file.
